


Birthday present

by Ilyasviel



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Rose Ryder is about to get the best birthday present she ever had. A dark, handsome and with a velvety voice, kind of present.------------------------------------The universe is an AU, on Earth, pre-ME1, but didn’t say a word about the city where it is happening :P or the time, or anything hahaha time will see if I continue with Rose’s adventures (I’ll probably do it because I like her geek look xDDD) If it happens, I will turn this chapter into a series ;)





	Birthday present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joz_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/gifts).



> Wrote as a birthday present for one of my inspirations on the Reyes' fandom, the lovely joz_rose. Hope you like it!!
> 
> See the end of the chapter for translations, and other surprises :P

The night has begun as usual. Some friends showed at her door, helping her to choose an outfit, sexier than usual. They brushed and stylish her hair, applied makeup, shit, they had even selected her underwear! But, hell, why not? It was her birthday. And this was supposed to be part of the present. The rest, it seems, has consisted in a lavish dinner in a cute Korean restaurant in the downtown and a night clubbing. What no one remembers to tell her is that they will be visiting the Tartarus, and even more, that Vetra has provided with VIP passes for all of them.

When they leave the taxi, the line turns the corner of the big building, but they ignored it, moving directly to the guard at the door. Vetra has put a black bracelet on their wrist, but she has to say their names one by one for the guard to check. When they have the green light, the guard smiles, wishing them a good night and opening the door.

The sound of the bass fills the place. It's big enough to have three levels, with gogos and bars on each of them. The black light gives the area an ethereal feeling, turning the paints in the walls around the club in something alive and changing. Vetra signals a set of stairs at the end of the room, dodging the dancers around them with ease on her way to it. The group follows her without a single word. 

For some of them, including Ryder, it was the first time she put a foot on this club, but seeing the ambient, the quality of the music and the fresh air running around, she can understand the exclusivity. Vetra didn’t stop until they reach the last floor, where the music can be heard perfectly but not loud enough to disturb a good conversation.

Once they reach the top, Vetra turns to face the rest of the group, opening her arms. “Welcome to the Tartarus, my friends.” All the group laughs with her, following her trail until they stop in front of a big glass door. “Well, I have another surprise ready, hope you didn’t mind.” Opening the door, they find a big room, filled with tables, couches and chairs, a bar in a corner with a nice barman behind it. Sitting at the last set of sofas await a group of seven men, each more gorgeous than the previous one, and all of them stand up when Vetra opened the door. Ryder turns to give them her back, talking directly to her friend with an angry tone. “What the hell is that, Vetra?”

The other woman just shrugged, moving a bit closer to her with a mischievous light in her eyes. “I asked my partner for help to get the VIP passes, and he said yes with two conditions: first, to bring the boys and share the room, and second--” She moves even closer, whispering directly into her ear. “My sexy and incredibly handsome partner asked specifically to meet you, my friend.”

“What?” Ryder turns slowly to watch the group waiting for them, and Vetra leans again, saying that her partner is the one dressed in black. Ryder risk a glance to him, and God, Vetra described him perfectly. He is one of the most handsome men she ever saw. With his dark skin, the athletic complexion, sharp features and a cute haircut that let some locks of hair fall on one side of his forehead. She takes a deep breath, punching Vetra’s ribs before the group walks to join them.

The presentations round begin as soon as they reach the table, with kisses and half hugs for everyone. When Ryder stands in front of the handsome stranger, he introduces himself. “Reyes Vidal. Pleased to meet you, Rose Ryder.” He comes closer to her and puts a hand on her arm, kissing her cheeks loudly, his lips touching her skin directly. Ryder is beginning to have serious problems to deal with the situation and returns a short _‘Nice to meet you too, Reyes’_ before moving away directly to the bar, trying to hide her blushing face. She ordered a good serve of Scottish, neat. Her hair is falling over one shoulder thanks to the half fishtail braid Cora has made on it. She begins to play with one of her pale pink curls, twisting it between her fingers while she drinks, lost in thoughts. _‘What the hell was Vetra thinking? It looks like a matching party and I don’t like it. Yeah, he is hot, well the word didn't make him justice. And his voice is like silk, but-- He will never want someone like me, having the rest of the world for him to choose. Better keep drinking and make time until I can find an excuse to leave.’_

She was drinking her second glass when the handsome stranger moves closer, sitting on a stool beside her and ordering the same drink. “I like the way you take your whiskey, Ryder. Or may I call you Rose?”

The nerves begin to pool on her stomach, as always, and she tries to survive it taking a long gulp of booze from her glass. “Ryder is fine. There are only two persons in the world who call me Rose. My Mum and my boss, and the last is a moron, so it didn’t count.”

“Ryder then. Can I ask why aren’t you enjoying your own party?”

The alcohol must be working quickly after the wine they have drunk during their dinner because she spits the truth without thinking. “Besides the fact that a group of strangers are with us, and that they are flirting with all of us? Well, except with me, as always." She takes another gulp of her glass. "Oh yes, I’m enjoying my party pretty much, but here, alone, in my stool with a good Scottish on hand. Thank God for the little things.”

He moves closer to her, leaning a hand almost beside her resting elbow at the bar. “You know, maybe if you were there, I could have flirted with you long ago, but you ran to the bar as soon as I said _'Hi'_.”

Ryder snorts, the more disgusted sound she can muster, before taking another sip. “Sure, because having all my _‘born to be a model’_ friends here didn’t make me invisible. Trust me. It happens. Every single time.”

His hand moves from the bar to her arm, tracing it slowly, giving her time to slip away from him, but she didn’t do it, mesmerised by the feeling. “Well, is pretty obvious where my interest lay, Rose Ryder.”

Her lavender eyes are fixed on him, with furrowed brows. “Why?”

Her question seems to take him by surprise, because his hand stops midair during almost half a minute, while he lost himself in the lavender eyes looking at him behind the black glasses. “Really? Have you looked at yourself recently? You are like cotton candy sugar, ready to enjoy and savour, with your pink hair and your charming smile. And let’s not talk about your body. We need more booze to begin that conversation. But I want you to believe my words, so now that I’m still sober, I will say them.” He leaned a bit closer, the breath of his mouth tickling her ear. “I want to unwrap you like a present and eat you. I want to see if you taste as good as you look, preciosa.”

Ryder breath got caught in her chest, with her heart running a horse race in the background. It can’t be true. He must be joking. Never someone like him has ditched on her, and less if her friends are there. The girls always attract all the attention in the room! Why is he doing that? He is still very close to her, his hand still on her shoulder, the heat from it is killing her. Looking intently into her glass, she takes another gulp to calm herself.

His silky voice reverberates directly into her core, the heat blooming everywhere. “Dios, hueles tan dulce.” She didn’t understand the words, but that tone... That tone is killing her. He let the hand on his shoulder follow the trail of her arm, ending in the hand that holds the glass, and taking it away from her before making the stool turn to face him. “Dance with me, sweetie.”

With her mind still processing the request, her body takes the lead, letting him pulls her from the stool and move to the doors, going to the dance floor. Just before the door closed, Ryder looks back, only to find Vetra and Suvi making her thumbs up. Instead of going down the stairs, Reyes moves to the other side of the floor, where a little dance floor is closed behind two big crystal doors. “This floor has a private dance area for the VIPs. Hope you didn’t mind if we don’t make the journey to the lower level. I prefer the music upstairs.” As soon as the door open, the music fills her brain but is not the same as on the rest of the club. It's something latino, hot and sexy, just like him. Her blush is back in force, and when she sees that the room is empty, she is very grateful for the distorted colours of the room, because her face is turning a new shade of red. Taking her hand, he put it on his chest, while moving the other to his neck. “Do you know how to dance that kind of music?”

“No idea.”

Reyes purrs, and she feels the vibration through her fingertips. “Oh, sweetie, I’m gonna enjoy your dance lesson. Let me know if you feel uncomfortable and want to stop. I’m not usually a gentleman, but I will never force you to do something you didn’t like.”

His words sounded more like a promise for later than something related to the dance, but she is so lost in the moment that she didn't mind it. The feeling of his hard packed body against hers, his hands on her waist and back, the leg that he has positioned between hers, his scent, so manly and spiced… Everything is making her feel dizzy, and she is totally aware of it. But for once, her brain isn’t rejecting the idea, and she let her body wins the battle gladly.

They begin to dance. Reyes' hips marking the rhythm of the song, and his hands helping her to catch it. Soon she is following his instructions and can feel the smile on her temple, where he has rested his cheek. He begins to sing the song to her ear then, and the time stops around them, her brain closing every input besides him. His scent, his heat, the feeling of his body, his velvety voice.

“Te veo y me convenzo que tenías que llegar  
Después de la tormenta aquí en tu pecho puedo anclar  
y ser más yo, de nuevo yo, y por bandera mi ilusión  
y mira si te quiero que por amor me entrego  
Que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo, mujer”

Ryder is utterly lost in his arms for when he stops singing. The words were lost to her, but the way he moved, the way he talked, how his hands are drawing patterns on her back, lower and lower with every word. God, she needs this man, and if this has to be his birthday present, so be it. She will unwrap it with her teeth if he lets her.

She is usually a shy person, but the hunger has been growing on her since he begun to talk with her at the bar. Disentangling herself from him, he captures his hand while he looks at her with a surprised look. With a quick scan around the room, she finds a set of couches near the door and pulls him with her. When they reach them, she pushes him down and straddles him, the fishtail skirt she wears pulled up to let her move more freely. Ryder can see the surprise in his eyes, but even in the low light of the room, she sees his pupils dilating. Taking off her glasses, she puts them aside before splashing her hands on his chest and leans until her breath is mingling with his. “Well, Mister Vidal, you have conquered me. What do you want to do to me?”

Reyes’ hand is on her head immediately, tilting it to one side to give him better access. His mouth clashes with hers, tongue caressing her lower lip and entering it when she opens for him. One of her hands finds a way inside his shirt, and she purrs when she feels the well-defined muscles. They kiss for as long as they can until Ryder needs to stop and breathe. Reyes keeps his hand on her head, and gives her forehead a soft peak, a grin plastered on his face. “You a sweet little thing, Rose Ryder.”

“And your are a dark temptation, Reyes Vidal.”

He laughs then, the reverberation of it travelling through her body. “Yes, I am. And I’m more than happy that it had worked with you." Moving a bit closer, he licks her lips with the tip of his tongue. “I’ve been trying to coax Vetra to introduce us since I saw a picture of you after your trip to Cancún. But the damn woman has been difficult to convince.”

That man has the ability to make her stop breathing. “Well, I’m here now.”

Another grin, but this time the hands on her back lowered to cup her butt, pulling her to him. “Yes, here you are.” He kisses her again, but instead of delving inside her mouth, he trails a path of kisses to her jaw, her cheek, finishing in her ear. “Tell me you want to come home with me, sweetie.”

His tongue is following the patterns on her ear, making her shudder under his ministrations. “Reyes-- Right now, I want you to fuck me against the wall, so of course I will want to go home with you.”

Ryder hears his growl, but it was even better how she can feel it, vibrating through their joined chests and the hands she keeps on him. “Dios, Ryder--” He changes the side he was attacking to sink his nose in her hair, “You will be the death of me. But…” Standing up, with her pressed on his chest, he moves to the door, marking a code in a keyboard she hasn't seen before. The crystals darkened, turning opaque from both sides. The click of the lock falling sounds while he keeps walking until they reach a side door that leads to a little room. “Welcome to my second office, Ryder. Let’s see how well I can fulfill your demand before taking you to my house.”

A shiver moves down Ryder's back. He will do it. She has never done something like that, but this man, this man turned her on like no one before, and she wants it. When Reyes puts her down, he pins her to the wall, eating her mouth again like he was starving for her taste. Breaking the kiss, he begins to go down her body, opening the buttons of her shirt while going down, and kissing every inch of skin that appears under his gaze. When he reaches the black lingerie, he gasps, making her be very grateful of Vetra's choosing. Reaching her navel, he delves his tongue inside, making her giggle before letting his hands begin to pull up her skirt. Her slim legs are wrapped in sexy stockings, fixed with a black garter. He is swearing in Spanish for when he pulls it completely to her waist. The tiny undies she wore are the perfect mix of silk and lace. He kisses her core, making her shudder under his touch. Keeping his head there, he breathes her in, the scent of her is intoxicating. “I can't wait to get you home. I’m gonna eat you until you beg me to stop, and then I will fuck you to the next week.” Moaning loudly, she let her head fall to the wall, the image that his words paint in her brain is making her horny as hell. Looking at her from between her legs, he slides his hand from her ankle to her knee, going up through her thigh until he reaches her undies. He cups her, making his middle finger draw circles over the hardened nub of nerves that he can feel through the lace. Keeping the hand there, he makes her way up, kissing her skin whenever he can. When he reaches her neck, he bites her, not hard enough to mark, but on the right side of pain to make her moan loudly. “Sweet little thing. Can’t wait to be buried inside of you.”

The heat is pooling in Ryder's lower body, the passion taking control of her foggy brain. Moving her hand to Reyes' waist, she follows the trail of his zip, fingers ghosting over his erection, and making him gasp. “And you plan to make me come just with your voice? Or you will try to fulfil your threats?”

Stopping her hand, he moves it to his back pocket to pick up his wallet, from where he recovers a condom before letting it fall to the floor. “Oh, I’m gonna enjoy my time with you, mi niña.” Opening the button of his jeans, he opens the zip and lowers his trousers low enough to let her pull off his member from the prison of his boxers. She is enjoying herself, hand wrapped around his rock hard erection, feeling the silky skin on her palm and enjoying every little gasp she got from him. Opening the condom package with his fingers, he passes it to her while he returns his attention to her neck, lavishing it with open mouthed kisses and licks.

Ryder has to muster all her ability to put the condom in place, the fog of the pleasure making it difficult to her. At last, she has it in place, wiping her hands on his boxers before raising a leg to his hips. Taking the hint, Reyes let his hands return to her inner thighs, moving aside the lace and letting his fingers delve inside of her, just for the pleasure of it. The sounds she made when he touches her clit while his fingers are buried in her, the angel's choir must sound like this. Keeping the undies fixed to one side, Reyes raises her body from the ground, and she wraps her legs and arms around him. She is so wet that he slips up more than once trying to find the entrance, and she cries out her pleasure every time he touches her clit. At last, he changes their position and finds his destination, sliding slowly inside of her. Reyes can feel his body reacting to her almost immediately, the orgasm shadowing his senses while he sheaths himself inside of her heat. Once he is buried to the hilt, he stops for a moment, giving her time to adjust and getting his own respite, trying to calm his passion for making it last.

Her pants and gasp heated his neck, and he feels her body trembling in his arms. When Reyes moves his hips slightly to check the waters, her head falls back, hitting the wall behind her. “God, Reyes. Fuck me already!”

“Your wish is my command, birthday girl.” And with those words, he grabs her ass with force, keeping it pinned against the wall with his chest, while his hips begin to bump into her. Every time he leaves her heat, she purrs like a kitten, only to turn into a loud moan when he returns inside. He begins slowly, deep movements with a soft twist of his hip. She is so tight inside that is clear for him that it has been a while since she got a good fuck, but that will change soon if he has his way with her. Her stilettos are piercing his ass when she begins to ask for more, her body demanding what her brain can’t voice aloud. But he wants to hear it, needs to hear the dirty words on her lips. So the bastard in him pulls out of her, leaving only the tip inside. “Say it, mi niña. Tell me what you want.”

“You.”

Reyes keeps her in position and moves to kiss her, tongues fighting mid air between them. “And I want you, but I want to know what you want from me, in detail.”

Her head falls back again, suppressing a growl. “Fuck me, Reyes. Make me scream your name. I want to feel you tomorrow. ”

Now is Reyes’ turn to growl. Her words breached the door of his control, and the beast inside of him takes the reins. Gripping her with more force than needed, he sinks his head on the crook of her neck, biting and lapping at it without taking care of not marking her skin, while his hips dance in and out of her. She is literally screaming his name, the sound of her moans and swears fill the little room.

Reigning his wild side for a moment, Reyes moves away from her neck, trailing a path of kisses through her jaw until he reaches her mouth.Those lush lips are waiting for him, and he takes them, biting and sucking the lower lip. He can feel his balls full and ready to give her his load, but he wants to make her reach it first. Moving away enough to look into her face, he keeps his pace, fighting his own urge. “Look at me, kitten.” When she wins the battle against her pleasure and opens her eyes, she moans, seeing the look of pure pleasure and desire in his eyes. “Come for me, mi niña. Let me feel you around me.”

That made it. Ryder's body reacts to his voice like if she has a switch and he has pushed it. The passion has been boiling under her skin for the last minutes, but his words had opened the doors to free it. Her orgasm hits her like a wrecking ball, nails scratching his back while she lost it to her passion. The fact that he is watching her fall into the arms of pleasure only adds to his. She moans his name while her body trembled. Seeing her come undone has been just what he needed, and with a last movement of hips, he buried himself as deep as possible and shoots his load, the milking of her inner walls just elongating his orgasm.

When the white fog of pleasure leaves their minds, Reyes pulls out of her and was regarded with a small moan. He lowers her feet to the ground, keeping her upright with his body while they catch their breath. When she is strong enough not to fall, he moves away from her, disposing the condom on the trash before returning to her while closing his pants. Stopping in front of her, Reyes' hand moves to cup her face, and he kisses her tenderly, before proceeding to close her shirt and put some order to the rest of her clothes. When they are ready, he picks her in his arms and returns to the other room, where he sits down on the couch with her in his lap. “Well, sweetie, I can't say that I didn’t want for the night to end this way, but I’m more than happy to see that my dreams are not even close to the reality.”

She blushes, deeply. In all her years, no one has ever talked to her like this, or hold her after the act. She never dated because no guy in her life makes her feel alive or just precious. But Reyes, God, this man is everything she always dreamed of, but… Well, if he will be her just for one night, she will turn their time to the best of her life, a time to remember. “You don’t need to sweet-talk me, Reyes. I only need to know for how long will you want to keep me in your bed.” She was thinking about the weekend. Maybe she will need to cancel the meal with Vetra the next Sunday…

But he makes the comment she didn’t expect to hear. “Oh, sweet little thing. If I got my way with you as I want, you would never leave my bed.” Kissing her with a tenderness she has never felt before, she melts into his arms, wishing that his words were what she thinks they mean. Time will see.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Preciosa --> Beauty  
> Dios, hueles tan dulce --> God, you smell so sweet
> 
> Te veo y me convenzo que tenías que llegar --> I see you and I convince myself that you had to come  
> Después de la tormenta aquí en tu pecho puedo anclar --> After the storm, here on your chest, I can anchor  
> Y ser más yo, de nuevo yo, y por bandera mi ilusión --> And to be more myself, again myself and for flag, my illusion  
> Y mira si te quiero que por amor me entrego --> And look if I love you, I am submitting for love  
> Que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo, mujer --> Let the moments live in your mouth and in your body, woman   
>   
> Links  
> Song: [Marc Anthony - Valio la pena (salsa version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ns9YYSqLxyI)  
> Lyrics: [in Spanish](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/marcanthony/valilapena.html) // [English translation](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Marc-Anthony/Vali%C3%B3-la-pena/translation/english)


End file.
